Someone Like You
by BrilliantRed22
Summary: The last installment! Sequel to 'The One That Got Away' ! The Peanuts Gang grows up and Lucy find Schroeder married. Songfic. One-shot! R&R, Please!


Someone Like You

_I heard that you're settled down_

Lucy van Pelt had grown up; and so had the rest of the Peanuts gang. She was in college, studying to be a real psychiatrist; she had also moved away to the Big Apple; New York. It was one more year until she graduated. She had heard from an old friend, Peppermint Patty, (or, now that they had grown up, Patricia), that Schroeder, her childhood love, had settled down, and found a good job. He turned out to be Patty's new apartment neighbor (Patty lived in New York City too). She had called Lucy up on the phone. They talked; but Lucy wanted to know more.

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now_

Lucy was also surprised to hear that he was also newly married. She was half shocked and heartbroken. Patty said that his wife was a journalist, and that her name was Ashley. She loved Beethoven music, and appreciated it a more different way than Lucy ever did.

_I heard that your dreams came true_

Patricia also told her that Schroeder became a proffesional piano player. Lucy smiled. It was always Schroeder's dream to become a famous musician like Beethoven, his lifelong idol since he was a child.

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

Lucy learned that Ashley had actually made Schroeder famous with her article writing for a music magazine. Lucy rolled her eyes at that.

_Old friend why are you so shy_

_It ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from life_

Then she asked for his address and wrote it down. Lucy pulled her grey coat on and journeyed to his house. She finally reached his apartment door and knocked on it. A very pretty blonde with blue eyes and light brown highlights in her hair answered the door. Schroeder came up behind her and Lucy blushed. He was so handsome. She introduced herself and then let Schroeder explain to Ashley, shyly. Lucy was puzzled. Was he embarassed? She couldn't tell. But he surely didn't want to talk about her.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_

_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over<em>

By the looks of their faces, she guess that she was uninvited. She hated the thought that she was imposing on them, but they asked her to stay for dinner. She looked at Schroeder when he wasn't looking at her and thought, _It isn't over yet._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too <em>

_Don't forget me I beg I re-member you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts in-stead_

Lucy smiled and thought about when they were children. She would never, ever let those memories go.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_You'd know how time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

At dinner, Schroeder and Lucy reminiscenced about when they were kids and talked about the Peanuts gang, school, and other things. Lucy was grateful that Ashley didn't mind a bit. In fact, she seemed like she wanted to know more and more about Schroeder's childhood. Lucy guessed he didn't tell her much about his childhood.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but_

_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Lucy still felt like she was imposing on them, but stayed because the couple had asked her to. When Ashley left to get something out of the kitchen, Lucy stared deeply into Schroeder's eyes. He seemed to be avoiding her because he turned away. But she could never forget the things he told her.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me I beg I re-member you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts in-stead, yeah_

Lucy checked the time. It was late. If she slept this late, she would be late for her classes. She sighed and said she had to go immeadiately. She waved goodbye, and wished them the best. Lucy was deciding on whether she should pass by Patricia's apartment, but left instead. On the walk home, she thought about a number of things.

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes their memories make_

Nothing would compare to the time she spent with Schroeder, even if there were many bumps on the road along the away.

_Who would have known how_

_Bitter-sweet this would taste_

Lucy thought about there first meeting in years. It was so bittersweet.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me I beg I re-member you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts in-stead_

Lucy decided she would have to move on. Schroeder had moved on, she why couldn't she? She was still in love with him, of course. But she had to be strong. Lucy held her head up high, the walk home freezing cold.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me I beg I re-member you said _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts in-stead _

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts in-stead_

She did it! Lucy was going to move on. She would find someone like Schroeder. Lucy wished the best for him in her head, and thought silently, _Don't forget me, Schroeder. _"I'll remember you forever," she said, in a whisper. He was her first love; she could never forget that.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

"I love you."

**~So, what did you think of it, huh, guys? This is the first time I've ever mixed a song and a story together. Pretty long one-shot, I know. I just thought it would be awesome to make something like this. REVIEW PLEASE! Arrigato and Sayonara, **

**LucyLuce22 ;-) (wink, wink)**


End file.
